


The Fox and Wolf

by TheLacedNinja



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluffy Ears, Kylux Mini Bang 2020, M/M, fox and wolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLacedNinja/pseuds/TheLacedNinja
Summary: Where foxes and wolves live among humans, they are sworn enemies. Both have agreed to stay away from each other in hopes to live a normal life. That is until one faithful night when a lone wolf meets a rather prickly fox.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	The Fox and Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am posting late for the mini bang and there is still some editing that I will be posting throughout the week! Thank you all for reading! And the amazing artwork that will be seen from LeeAnn is simply to die for! I will work on imbedding the artwork too! You'll see it in there and check out their work as well at xxxmah! They have been amazing to work with!

Hux was going to a club with his friends. One of them had gotten a new job and wanted to celebrate it by partying. Hux normally would be against this type of event but he figure one night wouldn’t be so bad. Phasma would be there with him so he wouldn’t be completely alone. The group got a table and began to drink eagerly. He was reserved to be sitting there drinking his whiskey that he had gotten. Mitaka was the one celebrating his new job. But there was some concern. 

In their world they had managed to blend in with normal society, but they all had a secret. Hux wasn’t human, he couldn’t really count as one when he had ears that he had combed into his hair to keep hidden. Same could be said for all the other people he interacted with. There were humans that didn’t like their kind existing. More so there was another species that had learned how to blend into the world. Wolves were also their enemies. Hux had a few run in with wolves a few years back but since then he has been very on guard. 

Tonight was different. He wasn’t on his normal guard because he was drinking and actually enjoying life. It wasn’t until he had gotten up to go the bathroom that he picked up the scent of wolves in the club. Since there were so many people he couldn’t exactly locate them. It became concerning since he would be separated from his back. He used the bathroom quickly before he tried to leave. As he was trying to leave the door slams open and three bigger wolves come in surrounding him. His eyes widen looking at them. They were much bigger than him and had muscle on their bodies that he didn’t have. 

“My, my, look what we have here,” one of the wolves says lowly. “A lone fox.” 

“I have a pack,” Hux states coldly. “If you will excuse me, they will notice my absence.” 

“Aw, leaving already when he could have fun,” one of the wolves said pinning him to the wall. 

Hux gasps looking at him. He growls his fangs coming out. “Do you think I won’t fight back?” 

“Why else do you think there are three of us? We know who you are, Armitage Hux.” 

“How do you know who I am?” 

“Our boss really wants to meet you, but we can have a little fun before that.” 

Hux tries to fight against them but they pin him to the wall. There were too many for him to fight alone. He tried to see if there was something he could do but there wasn’t. Suddenly the door slams open. One of them was about to speak when someone punched his face hard sending him flying back. He hits the wall with a hard thud. 

“What the hell!” One wolf manages to say before he sends him into the stalls. The last wolf tried to run out of there quickly not wanting to end up like his friends. Hux was shocked looking at him with surprise. He saw the mop of black locks. He could tell from the scent that he is a wolf. He didn’t expect this person to come to his aid. 

“Those fuckers are pricks,” he huffs looking at him. “Picking on a lone fox isn’t cool.” 

“I have my pack outside,” Hux huffs. “And if it weren’t three I could have handled myself.” 

He laughs a little bit. “Well good thing I came to save you then.” He looked him over. Hux felt a little uncomfortable. “I’m Kylo.” 

He chuckles. “You can call me Hux.” This is almost like some weird meet-cute. 

“So you’re here with some people?” He asks. 

“Yes. But what about you?” Hux smirks a little bit. 

“I work at the bar,” he explained. “I saw those three guys come in and honestly I don’t like it when people mess up the place.” 

“But you just kicked down a bathroom stall’s door…” 

“That’s beside the point. Either way, the next round is drinks are on me.” 

“And what do you want in return?” Hux asked. 

“Here, take my number.” He says with a smirk. “Maybe we should go out some time.”


End file.
